


We're Good Together

by Saraste



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Daryl's not good with words, Frotting, Insecure Daryl, M/M, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times like these, Daryl really hates how he's no good with words. But he tries, for Glenn, for gangly sexy Glenn who cares, whom he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Good Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt 14 genderswitch for the 30 day otp challenge. I had such trouble with this but then I wrote it and it became wordy and I have no idea where it all came from. It's rather a broad interpretation of the prompt but... who cares cos Daryl and Glenn have no clothes on.

”Would we have happened quicker if I'd been a girl?” Glenn asks, letting his hands wander over Daryl's chest, stroking idly, head tucked to Daryl's shoulder, clearly avoiding eye-contact.

 

Daryl sighs. This is not the first time Glenn asks, yet the first when he's been this straightforward about it. He's hinted at it before and Daryl's always brushed him off, silenced him with a kiss and a grope. But seems it's not been the best strategy, after all's said and done, or, not said, as it's been between them.

 

Daryl's not that good with words, so he huffs and flips Glenn onto his back, pressing down on him so their dicks are pressing against one another. He kisses Glenn, making him breathless, letting his hands roam all along his wiry male body, letting his groin grind and push in a steady rhythm, swallowing the gasps Glenn lets out, feeling bad for it for a second, knowing Glenn must still be sensitive, after. Doesn't stop him though, because Glenn's not saying no.

 

“Why you hafta think things like that? It seem like I'd rather be with a woman to you? You know what you do to me, boy...”

 

Glenn arches up to him, meeting his sticky slick but not hard yet fully hard slides with his own, seeking contact even despite everything, or maybe because of it.

 

“But Daryl...” The boy is cut short as Daryl kisses him, pins him to the bunk and just holds him in place, not even leaving room to squirm, to buck, to rut. They'd just both come before Glenn had to go and give words to his insecurities, pointless what-if's, in Daryl's opinion, so neither of them is gonna be proper hard anytime soon. He's with Glenn, him being a man had had nothing to do with the time Daryl had taken to make sure he wasn't making a mistake when he gave in to the attraction. He's told that to Glenn a number of times, has repeated it, over and over, mingled with pants and grunts, between aroused and sated.

 

“Do I seem like I'm unhappy with your dick?” Daryl asks, blushing a little, still a bit shy of talking about things like this, even when Glenn's naked under him and they're connected skin to skin. Even when they've just rutted, dick sliding against dick, and still have their come all over them. Even then. There's an edge of desperation to Daryl's voice and he hates himself for it. Sometimes, in the dead of night, he still thinks that Glenn will leave him. He's seen him look at that Greene girl, that Maggie. But if he was, why would he be asking if Daryl and he had gotten together quicker if Glenn had been a girl.

 

There never was any girl Daryl had ever wanted, and there was the crux, there was his pain. Because, with the family he'd had, it hadn't been okay, he'd had to hide it. Daryl had never admitted it to himself, had never allowed himself to have feelings, just quick messy hand-jobs in seedy alley's and bar bathrooms. Until the world had come to an end and he'd seen Glenn for the first time. Times like these, Daryl really hates how he's no good with words. But he tries, for Glenn, for gangly sexy Glenn who cares, whom he loves.

 

Daryl grinds down against Glenn, feels how Glenn's already on his way to getting hard, but not feeling bad that he isn't, himself, he needs a bit more recovery time at his age. But he grinds all the same, letting his dick map the shape of Glenn's own.

 

“What if I'd been a girl?” Daryl asks, locking his eyes with Glenn's, the boy blinks up at him, “would you have jumped my bones quicker?” He's throw the question on it's head, put Glenn where he's been and hoping for the best.

 

Glenn turns his head away, stares at the wall by his head, stops even trying to fidget, surge up against Daryl, seems to stop everything. “I didn't mean it like that...” the words are quiet, a soft whisper, they seem to come from Glenn almost against his will, even when he sounds sorry. Daryl grips his face with tender fingers and leans down to kiss Glenn, lingering on his lips, sweeping his tongue along the seam and sneaking in when they part under him. He devours Glenn, his Glenn, his love and the one who made him forget and stop pretending he was okay with lying about who he was and who he wanted to love.

 

“It doesn't matter, because I want you and you want me and we're good together,” Daryl tells Glenn when they come apart, panting and Glenn hard under him, squirming now where he was still moments before. Daryl lets his fingers wander as he sits back, straddling Glenn's thighs, letting his ass drag over Glenn's dick, making his boy moan. “We're good, you're good and I just want...”

 

Daryl steals down, moves his body even more and presses a kiss to Glenn's tip. Glenn gaps and buck as Daryl circles his fingers around his dick, bends over it and wraps his lips around it. He takes it as deep as it'll go, still a little bit taken back at how he's come to like this, having Glenn at his mercy like this, wrapping his lips, having his mouth around another man's dick. How Glenn can ever think that Daryl prefers something else, that he'd rather not do this, not hear how Glenn lets loose, how he comes apart.

 

He plays Glenn the way he knows how, bobs his head up and down, lets the dick slip from between his lips and swipe a lick from base to tip, listening to every heavy breath, every needy moan. Daryl puts his words into his actions, plies Glenn apart and makes him undone, shows Glenn how much he likes the fact that Glenn's a man. He swallows every single droplet as they pour and jerk out, eases Glenn through the little after-tremors.

 

He tucks them both under a blanket, arranging himself around Glenn and holding him close, the boy snuggling against him, burying his head into the crook of his neck.

 

“Daryl?” the name, a question is breathed against his neck, making him shiver, Daryl lets his fingers soothe imagined tensions away from Glenn's back.

 

“Yeah?” He feels a bit sleepy now, kinda hopes that this isn't the start of a conversation, because all he wants to do now is sleep with a gangly Korean in his arms. Because he's content now, having shown Glenn how he feels, he doesn't need to come again, he's content with just sleep.

 

“I kinda love you, you know?”

 

Daryl's hands tighten around Glenn and his heart beats wild, he gasps because he'd never, never thought that anyone would tell him that, would use those words, because he's... well, he's _him._ He's scared and can't get the words out, wants to but can't. So he says what he can.

 

“ _Glenn_.”

 

“I know”. It's all the reply Daryl gets, but it seems that Glenn understands, understands that Daryl's not ready to say it yet, but that don't mean he doesn't feel it. And it's good.

 

Because Daryl does, he really does.


End file.
